An Undercover Wedding
by alx0x0
Summary: Booth and Bones have a very unusual undercover assignment.
1. Chapter 1

"Bones!" Booth exclaimed as he burst into her office around closing time on a Friday. "Good you're still here, we have a case." That got Brennan's attention "Alright, Let me grab my coat," she said finally looking up from the heap of paperwork crowding her desk. "I think you're going to need a bit more than that." She shot him a questioning look. "Come on I'll explain on the way." "On the way where?" "Booth!" she complained as he led her out of the room with a firm hand on her lower back.

In the car a very impatient Brennan was demanding answers. Booth tossed her a file. "This is the fourth couple so far this year that's been found," he explained. "It's the same every time- young couple goes and gets married and then bam! That night they are killed, same M.O. every time, but no solid evidence ever linking anyone to the crime." "The bastard is a pure Houdini." "I don't know what that means," Brennan replied flatly. Booth chuckled, "Of course not," he said shaking his head. "All of the victims do have one thing in common though: They all got married in Lost Springs, some resort in California, and they were all killed the very night of their wedding." "We figure the murderer crashes the wedding, follows the couple to their hotel room, kills them , and sneaks away not leaving behind one single piece of evidence.

Booth pulled up to Brennan's apartment. "Pack your bags Bones, we're going to California." "Well you will have to give me time to get in contact with Cam and have her send the tools I'll need to examine the bodies and I should probably see if Hodgins could come in for a short time on Saturday to review any particulates I send back to the Jeffersonian. It would also be a good idea to call Angela to inform her she'll be needing to do a facial reconstruction and "Bones!" Booth finally had to stop her even though to be perfectly honest it was cute listening to her ramble on and besides that he wasn't sure how she would take what he had to say next. "We're not going to California so you can examine remains," he told her. "Excuse me?" she asked sounding confused and more than a little annoyed. Why else would they be going? "We're going undercover."

"So let me get this straight," Brennan started "We're going to California, having a fake wedding, then going to the hotel room to wait for the murderer to arrive…" she said incredulously "And we jump out and catch him before he ever knew what was coming," Booth finished for her. "You know, I do have a very important job to do and I cannot simply be jumping on a plane at the FBI's every beck and call," she said sounding annoyed again, but secretly she was excited at the prospect of going undercover with Booth. He shot her a disparaging look. "What are our names?" she asked, letting some of that excitement color her tone as she changed the subject. It's not like she ever got her away regarding these issues anyway. "I'm Charlie Anderson your Sarah Riley, soon to be Sarah Anderson," he told her and gave her a wink. He knew the name thing would bother her. "Booth, a woman taking a man's last name is an antiquated ritual not to mention entirely sexist." "Okay whatever you say…..Mrs. Anderson." He gave her a brilliant Booth smile to make up for teasing her; her breathing hitched.

By the time they pulled into the airport parking lot it was 8:03pm. Their flight was set to leave at 9:45pm and they were due to arrive in California at 12:45 am (a six hour plane ride and subtract three hours due to the time difference.) They were cutting it extremely close and by the time they parked the car it was just about torrential down pouring outside. "Fantastic," Booth muttered sarcastically glaring up at the sky as if he could will it to stop raining.

Booth felt like strangling the young and quite flustered gate agent who informed Booth and Brennan that their flight was in fact cancelled due to an inclement in weather making for unsafe runways. "You should call the reservations department I'm sure they can get you on the first flight out tomorrow," the young man suggested sounding desperate. Booth just glowered down at the boy, unblinking. "Booth," Brennan said quietly and rested a reassuring hand on his strong arm. And for the first time that night she realized that the rain had left her partners shirt clinging to his muscles in a very appealing way…snap out of it she had to remind herself. They moved away from the counter. "I'm sure we can find an available hotel in the area and then we will be on our way to California first thing tomorrow morning, it will be fine," she promised. "Right, I guess I'm just feeling a bit tired," he said, but the words seemed to stick in his throat as he took notice of the fact that his partners white shirt had been made completely see-through in the rain. He had to remind himself to breathe. "Booth, why are you looking at me like that?" "Huh? Oh uh nothing" Wait a minute did she just blush? Maybe she wasn't as entirely clueless as she let on. Nevertheless, he hoped to God she hadn't heard any of the thoughts running through his head at the moment as he was sure if she could he wouldn't walk right for quite some time.

"What do you mean you only have one room available!" Booth just about shouted scaring another helpless employee for the _second_ time that night. "Well does it at least have two beds?" Brennan piqued in. "Um no, I'm sorry Miss," the boy almost seemed scared of the answer he had to give."Dr., It's Dr. Temperence Brennan,"Booth growled. Brennan shoved in front of him. "We'll take it, it's fine," Brennan said and slammed down her credit card before Booth had a chance to protest. "Are you sure Bones?" Booth's voice was taking on a hint of desperation. He was not sure how well he could handle himself in a bed with Bones and avoid inappropriate actions such as grabbing her, kissing her, ripping off her clothes and…..woah he needed to get control of himself. "Booth, we have shared a bed before and logically speaking we are both in need of rest as I'm sure tomorrow will be a quite a long day for the both of us."Truthfully, though Brennan's stomach was flipping at the thought of spending the night with Booth especially due to the way she had began to feel about him as of late-completely irrational she reminded herself. "That's the truth," Booth replied, but as he stood with his partner facing the tiny bed that they would have to share he could only seem to think about the long _night_ they had ahead of them.


	2. Chapter 2

Brennan climbed in bed and looked up at Booth expectantly. Booth kept staring at the empty spot in bed next to his partner. What he was avoiding was looking at Brennan who was currently sporting a low cut tank top and very small pair of sleep shorts. He almost choked when she had first exited the bathroom. "Maybe I should sleep on the floor." Don't be ridiculous Booth your back couldn't take a night on the floor and we have had to share a bed on cases before," Brennan told him. When Booth still looked hesitant Brennan said "I promise not to make any sexual advances toward you." This time Booth actually did choke. "Not what I was worried about," he squeaked. Then he got into bed to prevent any further humiliation. He felt the heat radiating off of her and he made himself start reciting song lyrics to keep himself in check. "Booth?" "Yeah Bones?" "What exactly does this undercover assignment entail," she asked."We already went over this," he said confused. He was, however, very relieved to have the topic changed from sexual advances. "I know I meant specifics, like for instance who will be attending our wedding?" he found himself wishing that this was real and they were really discussing wedding plans. "FBI undercover agents," he replied. "What will I wear?" "They have our clothes, decorations, and everything else set up for us, all we do is say I do," he smiled at her. "So we go through the all the actual motions of a traditional wedding ceremony?" Brennan found herself thinking about the kiss. Booth was on the same train of thought. "Look Bones, about the kiss…" he trailed off. Brennan turned to face him and she was suddenly very close. "We don't have to," he told her well aware that they did in fact. "Yes we do," Brennan replied. "If we are in fact attempting to simulate a traditional marriage ceremony, we must complete all the steps included. Booth found himself wondering how unbelievably cruel life was. He was just assigned to pretend to marry the girl he had been insanely in love with for the past five years, but it was all fake, an act. Brennan watched Booth. He appeared to be very stressed. She wondered if it had to do with them having to kiss. Irrationally, this upset her, the fact that he didn't want to kiss her. They both lay not sleeping for a very long time, staring at the white ceiling.

Booth woke up early the next morning, around six. Brennan remained sleeping her head rested on Booth's chest. Once again he had trouble breathing, this was ridiculous. He needed to relax or he was going to have some serious explaining to do when she woke up. But her lips were so close. So close that he could easily brush his against them. He was millimeters away when Brennan's eyes opened.

Brennan awoke with Booth's face incredibly close to her own. Her heart started pounding frantically. It would be so easy to close that gap and kiss him, but at what cost? It could ruin their partnership not to mention their friendship if he rejected her. But the way he was looking at her….

She jumped up and out of bed. She really needed some perspective and it was hard to think rationally when all she could see was Booth's face, Hear Booth's breathing, feel that cool breath on her face. "I think I am going to go take a shower," she said. "Me too!" he jumped up. She looked at him quizzically. His face turned beet red as he realized what he had just implied. "I meant after you," he stumbled. She smiled to herself; she liked making him squirm.

One and a half hours later Booth and Brennan were clean, dressed and ready for action. They had a plane to catch.

Upon arriving at the hotel in Lost Springs Booth realized something. The whole room situation would not be rectified, as they were supposedly a soon to be married couple. "This is going to be an interesting couple of days," he muttered under his breath. Once Booth and Brennan got settled and unpacked they sat awkwardly on the bed facing one another. "So..."Booth trailed off. "What do we do now?" Brennan asked. "What any other normal, soon to be married couple would do," Booth answered. Brennan glanced down at the bed "That's not exactly appropriate due to the fact we are in fact working."Not appropriate just because they were working? Booth's head was spinning and as what she was saying fully sunk in Booth felt like he could die on the spot. "What? Bones, No! I, I just meant we should go to the pool you know relax? sip some drinks?" Booth told her. "Oh," she smiled. Did she look almost... disappointed? "I guess I need to keep my mind out of the sewage pipe," Brennan said. "Gutter," Booth corrected. They laughed and the tension was lifted.

As they sat by the pool sipping pina coladas, Brennan had something she desperately wanted to tell Booth. Booth was trying really hard to look at Brennan's face as they made small talk. Her light blue bikini was almost impossible not to stare at. "Booth ," she started."Yeah," he said. "Do you remember when we first met I asked you why you felt our relationship was going somewhere?" "Yes," he replied hoarsely wondering where this conversation was heading. "And you said because you felt like you were going to kiss me," she continued. "Yes, Bones where are you going with this?" "I just, it's just" "Yes?" he breathed. It was extremely unusual to see her at a loss for words. "I felt that same feeling again this morning and not for the first time," she confessed. He stared at her dumbfounded. "When you are around me my heart beats faster, my palms sweat, and I feel nervous." When he didn't say anything and just continued staring at her, she immediately felt embarrassed and started backtracking. "I mean obviously these feelings are just the result of the release of endorphins, probably due to our constant proximity and….." she stopped talking. Probably due to the fact that his mouth was currently occupying her lips.


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: Okay so from reading other fanfics I realized i needed a Disclaimer so here goes...**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bones! If I did the 100th episode and the season 5 finale would have gone much differently, but that's beside the point.**

**I really don't like angst, so this will be resolved quickly, I promise and it will probably be around 4 chapters long. Finally I don't have a beta reader so all mistakes are my own, but I love to hear what you think anyway!(: Thanks so much for reading xoxo, alexa 3**

* * *

Booth's mouth was hot and sweet, Brennan's was minty and cool. It was a tantalizing mixture of fire and ice. Booth lightly pressed his tongue to Brennan's lower lip and she gasped. As their tongues tangled Brennan lost all grip on reality. For once she was living in the moment, ruled by emotions instead of logic or thought. They only pulled back when it became absolutely necessary to breathe. Booth and Brennan stared at each other for a long moment, which was interrupted by a young pretty woman. The lady identified herself as FBI and informed Brennan that she was needed for her dress fitting. Brennan followed the lady, but nevertheless turned back for one last look at Booth. He sat there wondering what in the hell just happened. He also hoped to God that the woman hadn't seen anything that just unfolded. He wasn't quite ready for the FBI to figure out what was going on in his personal life before he was even sure.

Brennan was led into a hotel room, which had been made into a makeshift fitting room. She hardly noticed her surroundings, however because thoughts of Booth, their kiss, and what it meant swirled around in her head giving her an instant migraine. The FBI had hired a stylist/wedding planner for the event. "Dr. Brennan, it's so nice to meet you; I've read all of your books," gushed the stylist who had to remind her quite a few times that his name was Oliver. Oliver gave her a once over and went over to a rack of wedding dresses. He pulled one immediately off the rack. She put it on and stood in front of the mirror. Her mouth fell open. It was long and very simple, off the shoulders, slightly tight at the waist, and then it flowed down her thin body. The dress was exquisite; the room fell silent. Brennan thought that Booth would love this dress. She was almost sad this wasn't real, and somehow reminding herself that marriage is an archaic institution wasn't helping. This made her very nervous as she had never had any trouble compartmentalizing before. The next hour was consumed with deciding what hair and makeup would go best with the lovely dress, but Brennan didn't give her opinions, her thoughts were elsewhere.

Brennan returned to the hotel room and looked in the mirror. She definitely needed a shower; her hair was sticking up in all directions and was thick with hairspray. Her face was red and blotchy from constant make up removal and she felt hot and sticky. She thought taking a shower would be relaxing but instead she was in full frontal panic mode over the events of the morning. Even though she was planning on making this a long shower, relaxing was impossible, so she quickly finished the necessary tasks and dried off.

Booth, having owned a suit, found himself with nothing to do that day. Nothing that is except obsess over what happened with Bones. He had tried to go to the hotel room and rest, but that was impossible. Then he figured he would go down to the pool and talk with some people, not only to get his mind off things, but to learn some viable information as well. That was a completely futile task as absolutely no one was by the pool. Booth was positive it was the universe spiting him. Finally about two hours later Booth decided to head back up to the hotel room; Bones must be home by now. They had a lot to talk about.

Booth entered the room at the same time as Brennan exited the bathroom. His mouth dropped when he saw Brennan standing in front of him in a small, white, hotel towel. "Hi," he told her lamely. All thoughts of having that important conversation slipped away; he wasn't even sure he could form a sentence. "Hi?" Brennan said. "Um you look nice." Shit, he could not believe he just said that. "Booth I am wearing a towel." "Right, um, uh, well you…. should probably get changed…. we have dinner reservations," he told her. Brennan grabbed her clothes and re-entered the bathroom. She was not usually good at reading into situations, but even she knew how awkward that conversation was. "Why is that?" she said to herself. Booth meanwhile was beating himself up for making a complete fool of himself. Not to mention he hadn't even made dinner reservations and when he called the only seats available were at the bar. He was not sure that he would ever get the image of her in a towel out of his head, but it was when he found himself thinking about what was under that towel he knew he would be taking cold showers for quite a long time.

Brennan came out of the bathroom looking clean, beautifully fresh, and thankfully dressed. When she saw Booth looking at her she held his gaze. She suddenly was having problems breathing again; she wondered if she should get that checked out.

"We should probably go downstairs, you know go mingle with the guests, ferret out potential suspects," he said. "Right," she said, but she really was wondering why Booth hadn't insisted that they discuss this morning's events yet. Nevertheless, Brennan followed Booth out the door and into the elevator. When they arrived at the bar they introduced themselves to a young couple standing by waiting for their drinks."Did you guys just get here?" asked the woman. "I haven't seen you around; I'm Emma this is my husband Steve," she told them. "Hi I'm Charlie and this is my fiancée Sarah," Booth introduced themselves. "Oh it's so nice to meet you, what brings you to Lost Springs?" questioned the over enthusiastic lady. "Oh well actually we are getting married here tomorrow," Brennan smiled widely, getting right into character, which Booth found extremely sexy. "Oh well that's just wonderful," gushed Emma. "Isn't that just wonderful Steve," Emma asked her husband. He nodded but quickly averted his gaze and looked sullenly out the window. Booth and Brennan exchanged a look. The Bartender came over. "Hey guys I'm Katrina, can I get you guys something to drink?" "Hey Katrina, I'm Charlie and this here is Sarah, I'll have a scotch." "Make that two," Brennan requested. "Sure, oh you're the couple getting married tomorrow aren't you?" Brennan nodded. "Oh I thought your names sounded familiar; my sister owns the place," she told them excitedly. Katrina passed over their drinks and took their food orders. Booth was becoming increasingly frustrated at the constant swarm of people; he really wanted to talk to Bones alone all of the sudden.

"Charlie," Brennan nudged him."Hmm?" he asked her lost in thought. "Look over there," she nodded to the left of her. A man sat at the bar all alone glaring into his drink. Booth went over and sat down next to him. "Rough day?" he asked. The man disregarded him. Booth shot a questioning look to Brennan. She shrugged. Seeing as he was going to get no further information out of this man he returned to Brennan's side, just as Katrina delivered her food. "What's with him?" Booth asked her quietly. "Oh, him?" "His fiancée left him at the altar and then he found out she'd been murdered." "They were supposed to get married here and so every year on the anniversary he comes back for the week." "Pretty sad if you ask me." She walked away. "I would say that that would be sufficient motive don't you think," Brennan whispered to Booth after the waitress was out of hearing range. "Speculation, Bones?" he asked her quizzically. Then he silently cursed himself for saying her real name out loud. Hopefully no one heard. "Hmm I suppose I might have been spending too much time around law enforcement," Brennan teased him. "Very funny," he told her. The tension seemed almost lifted as they went back to their usual banter, but with one long and intense look it all came rushing back. "Well maybe we should head back upstairs, Sarah," Booth announced to Brennan loudly. "Okay," she told him. Her stomach clenched in knots.

"Sar_ah_!" Booth whined as he pulled her through the hotel door. She was moving incredibly slow. "Bones, we need to talk." He said as the door slammed shut behind them. "We have nothing to talk about," Brennan stated. The look of hurt in his eyes didn't escape her; she felt guilty instantaneously. "Bones!" Booth demanded. She gave in. "It's just I can't figure out these feelings, they are swarming around in my head and I have no control over them whatsoever." "Then stop trying to control them and just feel them," he told her. "I don't know if I can do that," she admitted. "Try," he commanded and his lips were crushed to hers once again. It felt so good and she wanted nothing more than to lose herself in the moment again, but her brain got in the way. She pulled away prematurely. Her emotions were all in one big jumble and she couldn't seem to make sense of anything. She needed to get away; she needed to think. "I'm going to go for a walk," she announced abruptly. "Bones!" he shouted. "Do NOT walk out that door." She was suddenly furious all of the sudden. Furious at him for making her feel so confused, so vulnerable. "DO NOT TELL ME WHAT TO DO," she shouted and slammed the hotel door. She could already feel those irrational tears forming. Booth stared after her dumbfounded. He sat down on the bed.

When Brennan returned over an hour later Booth was asleep.

When Booth woke up the next morning Brennan was gone.


	4. Chapter 4

When Brennan had returned to the hotel room, the night before, Booth had been sound asleep in the hotel bed. Brennan thought how peaceful he looked in his sleep and she dreaded seeing him awake. He would be angry, hurt, and confused, all because of her. She felt terribly guilty and also a bit disappointed in herself. Angela was constantly telling her to "live a little" but at the first thing that frightened her she ran away, like a child, and now she was at risk of losing the most important person in her life, because of it. The last thought she had before drifting off into oblivion was that she had to find a way to make this right.

Brennan woke up to the sound of her phone vibrating next to her. "Brennan," she said into the phone. "Dr. Brennan it's Oliver." "Do I know you?" "Um, Oliver the stylist, you know from yesterday," he replied. "Did you require something," she asked sounding annoyed. "Yes, you," he giggled nervously and was met with silence on the other end. "For hair… and makeup?" "Today's the big day right?" "Oh, of course, I'll be there right away." She turned and looked at Booth and thought of waking him. Then she thought of facing him, especially after how incredibly immature she'd acted, and decided against it. She settled on a note instead. …

_Dear Booth,_

_I am truly sorry for how I acted last night. It was unacceptable, and I can only hope you will forgive me. I considered waking you, but I decided against it. I could not bring myself to begrudge you those last few minutes of peace. I am off to prepare for today; I will see you soon. _It_ seems we have a lot to talk about._

_Love,_

_Bones_

Booth was not sure how to feel after reading Brennan's cryptic note. Had she changed her mind? Did she want to make things work between them after all? Or was she simply sorry for hurting him? He was frustrated at her for making him so confused. Booth had never had so many problems with any one girl in his life, and yet he had never wanted one more.

Brennan got dressed in her beautiful gown, got her hair put up in a classic twist, and she even got a French manicure (something she had never done in her life). Her makeup made her look flawless and glowing. On the outside she was perfect; how she felt on the inside was a very different story. Brennan would not feel better until she had talked to Booth and made everything right again. She desperately wanted her partner and friend back, but it was more than that. He was more than that.

It was what everyone else had already told her; what she already knew deep down was true. Now it was just a matter of telling him.

Booth had surprisingly accomplished getting himself dressed, an incredible feat in his current state of mind. He had, however, come to a conclusion. At first he had considered just letting Brennan off the hook, and slipping back to being just partners and friends, but that would involve forgetting everything that had happened over the previous days.

He couldn't do that. He would never ever let her go, even if it took a lifetime of pining over her. Now it was just a matter of telling her.

Weddings at Lost Springs were a grand affair. These types of events were always held right outside on the eloquent grounds of the resort. Although beautiful, the weddings were out in the open and many guests of the resort hung around to witness such an exciting event. Apparently this made it quite the easy arrangement for deranged serial killers as well.

Booth stood under the flower covered archway. He stood in front of the FBI agent, undercover as the priest, and next to his fake best man. His hands were shaking and he was having more than a little trouble breathing. He knew he should be scanning the grounds for someone who seemed a bit _too_ interested in his wedding…. His fake wedding, he reminded himself for the hundredth time, and yet he found he could not focus.

Meanwhile, Brennan was told it was time to start walking over the hill and down the aisle. Her pathway was covered in petals. Her bouquet was made of lilies and it was currently shaking due to the fact she could not seem to control her motor functions at the moment. She heard the beginning of Wagner's March sound out and she was aware of the fact that she had to walk faster to keep on beat with the music, but she could not seem to make her legs function. Then she caught sight of Booth under the arch and everything changed. He smiled at her and she instantly relaxed and smiled back. Now, it seemed, she had to fight to go _slow_ enough to the music.

Booth watched Brennan appear at the top of the hill. Her dress was long and flowing. She had flowers in her hair and she looked positively gorgeous. His heart skipped a beat in his chest. She was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen; his arms ached to hold her.

Brennan moved into Booth's arms. "I have something to tell you," she whispered. "I know, I have something to tell you too, after, he promised." "No, I can't I just have to tell you…" "ummm," the undercover FBI agent posing as their priest cleared his throat. "After." Booth promised her. She smiled and nodded. "Do you Charlie…"

"I have actually decided to write my own vows," Booth informed the priest. Both the priest and Brennan shot a questioning look at Booth. Brennan panicked; she was never good at conveying her feelings. Booth nodded at Brennan reassuringly.

"Sarah," Booth took a deep breath. "I have been in love with you for longer than you can imagine. You challenge me to be the very best person that I can be. I have never met anyone else that knows me as well as you do. You always support me and I know that can trust you with anything. You're my best friend; you're my partner in crime." He winked at her. "You've helped me evolve and I love you for it more than you'll ever know."

Brennan wiped her eyes. Even though she knew this was a fake wedding the words Booth had spoken to Sarah were quite obviously meant for her. This was her moment, her opportunity; she needed to take the plunge and tell him how she felt at last.

"Charlie," Brennan started, staring straight into Booth's warm brown eyes. "I have always been bad at articulating my feelings, even worse at acknowledging them. I'm going to try though; I am going to try for you. You make me want to try, Charlie. You make me want to try to let go of all of my logic, you make me want to try to break the laws of physics with you. Together I believe we can accomplish anything. We are an unbeatable team. You encourage me and have a way of always knowing what I need to hear. Lastly, I want you to know that I am irrevocably in love with you; have been for longer than I'd like to admit, even to myself." Brennan was full on crying by the time she finished her speech. At first she wasn't sure if she had done that right, but the look in Booth's eyes told her she had.

They exchanged rings, but Booth and Brennan never dropped each other's gazes. You may now kiss the bride the priest told Booth. Booth leaned in and touched his lips to Brennan's. He meant for the kiss to be light and gentle, but their lips meeting was like igniting a fire. Brennan's whole body erupted into flames. She deepened the kiss. It took several throat clearings and uncomfortable glances before they pulled away from each other at last. They had completely forgotten about the fact that they were working and this wasn't in fact a legitimate wedding. That small detail had faded into inconsequential information after their earth shattering confessions.

Later at the reception, Booth and Brennan sat at the bar. She had to give credit to the FBI, for being so "zippered up" all the time, they sure did know how to throw a party. "Oh, your vows were just lovely," said Katrina, the bartender. "Thank you," said Brennan, never taking her eyes off of Booth. It was then that it was announced it was time for the bride and groom to have their first dance (at which Brennan informed everyone that they had, in fact, danced before). Booth twirled Brennan around the dance floor gracefully. She let him lead. When the song ended and people averted their attention to the faster moving songs, Booth pulled Brennan aside. "Did you mean it," he asked her. She understood what he was asking her right away. "Of course," she told him, and pulled him in for another burning kiss.


	5. Chapter 5

The darkness was electrifying. Booth could not believe how unfair life was sometimes. Sitting so close to her had always been challenging, but after their confessions, standing side by side in the dark and silently waiting was agonizing. He wanted to reach out and touch her, but he knew he couldn't lose focus. He settled for simply holding her hand. Brennan wanted to kiss Booth so bad that it began to cause her physical pain. Just the simple pressure of his hand on hers was enough to send her heart into overdrive.

The hours ticked by. Brennan and Booth had figured they would return to their hotel room and the murderer would follow close behind. It was well passed two in the morning by now and the party had ended almost three hours ago. Booth began to get impatient. An hour more went by; the partners were on the verge of giving up when they heard something. "Did you hear that?" asked Brennan. It sounded like it was coming from the door. Someone was picking the lock! Booth stood up pulling Brennan with him. They stood up against the wall near the door. Booth pulled Brennan slightly behind his own body as if shielding hers. Brennan rolled her eyes at his overprotective alpha male behavior. Booth handed Brennan a spare gun. "Remember Bones shoot away from me!" he told her. She gave him a glare in return. She was a good shot and she wondered why he was always implying otherwise. "Hmph," she grumbled to herself.

All of the sudden the hotel door sprung open and someone forced their way inside. The intruder scanned the room. At that moment Booth and Brennan jumped out from their positions behind the door and they had their guns trained on the unsuspecting criminal. "FBI, you're under arrest," Brennan shouted. "That's _my_ line," Booth whined in her ear. The startled person dropped their weapon and turned to run. Booth however was faster. He had the person down on their back on the porch in one second flat. That is when the moonlight hit Booth and Brennan's would be- assailant at just an angle so that her face was revealed.

"Katrina?" exclaimed Booth and Brennan unanimously. Brennan's mouth dropped opened. She felt extremely disappointed; she thought she was getting better at reading people, but apparently not. The soft spoken bartender had not even crossed her mind as a potential suspect. Booth handcuffed Katrina and read her rights to her. "Did you see that coming?" Booth asked Brennan. Brennan shook her head. "You didn't?" asked Brennan "You are usually quite good at reading people, Booth" she told him. It made Brennan feel better that Booth had been as oblivious as her in this situation. "Not this time," he told her. By this point Booth already had already whipped out his phone and was calling the Bureau. "Yes, I need a car for the Lost Springs murderer," Booth said into the phone. "Oh yeah, no, we caught _her_," he emphasized. "Yes, Okay, mhmmm, we'll be there." Hearing the one sided conversation was irritating for Brennan. "Booth?" she asked. "They're sending a car out for our friend here," he said shooting a pointed look at Katrina. She glared up at him. "Then we will follow them back to the precinct and wrap things up; apparently we're not sleeping tonight," he told her. Booth was annoyed; he could think of much better ways to spend his night with Brennan.

They arrived at the California FBI building feeling exhausted. It was passed four am at this point and they had had a long day. Brennan however, was used to this, as she had often stayed in the Jeffersonian long after hours. Booth was also used to working cases around the clock. Still, the effects of the long emotional day were wearing on them. When they arrived Katrina was sitting in the interrogation room, glowering at the table furiously.

When Booth and Brennan entered Katrina lost it. "YOU TRICKED ME," she shouted. "YOU CAN'T DO THIS TO ME!" she wailed. "Why did you do it?" Booth asked. Katrina went back to glaring silently. "Look we have the evidence, so here is what you're going to do; you will plead guilty and possibly get a reduced sentence in return." "I'm not promising anything though; we have the evidence we need for a conviction." Katrina seemed to consider this for a moment. "Rationally speaking, this is in your best interest," Brennan told her. Katrina's eyes flashed at hearing Brennan's voice. "I want a lawyer," spit Katrina. Booth detested those words. He got right in her face. "Fine, get your lawyer," he told her. "But just so you know, when you do, I'll be advising the assistant district attorney to go for the maximum sentence." This seemed to scare her. "Fine," she told him. He handed her a paper to sign, waiving her right to an attorney. She signed it and Booth gave her a paper to write down her confession. She began writing it furiously. "Why'd you do it," he asked her, honestly curious.

"Because!" she snarled. "I am sick of her having everything she wants." "Who?" asked Booth, feeling stupid. "My sister, she owns Lost Springs." "Lost Springs was my idea and not only did she steal my plans and stick me with this rotten bartending job, but she stole my fiancée." "The day of the wedding he ran off; she was supposed to go talk to him, bring him back; now they're happily married," she finished bitterly. "Well why kill the other innocent couples, and not just your sister?" asked Brennan. Katrina's face darkened. "Killing her is too easy; I wanted her business to go down the drain; I wanted her marriage to suffer; I want her to feel a fraction of the pain I felt!" Brennan and Booth exchanged a look.

"I'm glad that case is over," said Brennan. "She was one good actress; I didn't suspect her for a minute," Booth told her. They pulled into the rental agency to drop off the car. Their flight back to D.C was at seven. "We have officially pulled an all-nighter," Booth told her as they watched the sun rise over the horizon. Brennan looked at him questioningly. "Stayed up all night," Booth clarified. "Oh," said Brennan.

Brennan woke up with Booth's head on her shoulder. She smiled; she never got tired of watching him sleep. When the plane began its descend Booth opened his eyes. He seemed embarrassed to be sleeping on Brennan. "Sorry," he told her sheepishly. She didn't say anything because she had just realized how close Booth's face was to her own, and suddenly lost all ability to speak. She couldn't help staring at his lips. Booth wanted to kiss Brennan desperately, but he wasn't sure. On one hand they_ had_ admitted their love for each other, but on the other hand that was in their undercover world. Would she still feel the same now that they were back in the real world? He decided to find out before he did anything that could potentially scare her away for good.

Brennan could not for the life of her figure out what Booth was thinking. She decided that if he wasn't going to make that first move, she would. Brennan proceeded to close the gap between their faces and kissed Booth lightly. It was innocent and incredibly sweet. Then she pulled back to gauge his reaction. He was grinning ear to ear; Brennan sighed with relief. She hadn't realized she had been holding her breath. Booth pulled her face up to his again. "You know, we do have _a lot_ to talk about," he told her. "I know." she told him. Their lips met again….


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's note Hi guys so chapter 5 was supposed to be the end, but I felt I wasn't really finished with story. I'm pretty sure this will be the last chapter, but you tell me. Would you like me to continue with this story, write a sequel or just story all together. Tell me what you thought! 3**

It was six pm by the time Booth pulled up to Brennan's house in his standard FBI issued SUV. Booth and Brennan were drained, but still, they lingered in the car silently staring at each other. Booth was marveling over how beautiful Brennan's blue eyes were; they were deep cerulean pools. He could just drown in them and … wow he definitely needed some sleep. "Come on I'll walk you up," Booth told Brennan. "Right," she told him distractedly. He took her distraction as a chance to get out of the car, rush over to the passenger side, and open Brennan's door for her, before she had a chance to do it herself. Surprisingly, she didn't protest. Maybe she was just too tired.

Brennan's head was spinning. She was thinking about Booth, the way he looked at her, and the way her heart melted (figuratively speaking, of course) when she looked into his eyes. They were warm, like melting milk chocolate. She was too distracted by these thoughts to even muster an objection when he opened the car door for her. She had always believed that chivalry was outdated long ago, but to be honest, she liked Booth doing things for her that a boyfriend would normally do for his girlfriend. She realized that the sound of Booth and boyfriend in the same sentence was a surprisingly appealing thought.

Booth guided Brennan up to her apartment. "So…" Booth said to Brennan awkwardly. He wasn't sure if he should go with her or not. Brennan could not for the life of her figure out why she suddenly felt so nervous. "Would you like to come in," she asked. "Sure, for a minute," said Booth. He wasn't sure why he had said it. He was exhausted and he was sure she was too. Not to mention, it would be overwhelmingly embarrassing if Brennan were to take note of how his body was currently reacting to just being invited inside her apartment. It was crazy what a potent affect she had on him lately; it's not like he'd never been in her place before.

They sat down on the couch to talk for a bit. After a few minutes, though, they gave up small talk and just resumed their staring match from the car. They hadn't slept in so long, but neither one of them was ready to end their time together. Finally, Booth yawned. "Well I guess I should get going…" he said unconvincingly. "No!" Brennan yelled. Booth looked at her quizzically. She could not believe she had just said that out loud. She scrambled, thinking of an explanation. "I mean…You um haven't slept in quite a long time; you could just sleep here?" she finished quietly.

If Booth thought his heart was in overdrive mode before, he was surprised it didn't leap out of his chest now. "I don't have my stuff or anything…" He said, suddenly felt very uneasy. While the thought of staying with Brennan was mind-blowingly tempting, he also didn't want to drastically mess up their relationship by moving things too fast. Brennan met Booth's eyes, "You have your suitcase in the car," she said accusingly. Booth saw the hurt flash in her eyes; he hoped she hadn't taken what he said as a rejection. He had honestly forgotten about his suitcase because he, understandably, was not thinking clearly at the moment. "Oh right, cool, I'll um run and get that," he said "Fine," she said flatly. "Good" he said matching her tone.

She turned to walk to her bedroom, but Booth stopped her by grabbing her arm. He spun her around and pinned her up against the wall. He held out kissing her so long that Brennan was losing her mind. Instead he stared down at her with smoldering eyes. Their breath mingled. Brennan was pretty sure her heart had stopped beating entirely at this point.

When Booth finally did kiss her it was sweet, soft, and most of all, full of love. She was pretty sure it was their best kiss yet. This kiss had finally managed to break through the smog of awkwardness that was weighing heavy in the air at the apartment. "I'm gonna get that stuff," He said to her.

She nodded. For once in her life Temperance Brennan was completely, utterly, speechless.

Booth had to really dig through the car to find some proper sleep wear. When he returned Brennan was already dressed in pajamas and curled up on top of the covers asleep. Booth peeked in her room to say goodnight. When he saw she was sleeping he leaned over and placed a gentle kiss to her forehead. He went to walk away, but she latched onto his hand. "Don't go," she begged. Booth didn't hesitate. "Of course not," he whispered to her. Then he pulled her into his arms and lifted the covers gently over both of their bodies. "I love you," he breathed. "God do I love you."

When Brennan woke up it was about 2am. Booth was snuggled next to her. She was famished and slightly dazed. This confused her until she realized that they had gone to bed at half past six in the evening. No wonder why she didn't sleep through the whole night; her schedule was quite seriously muddled. She tried and tried, but there was absolutely no way she was falling back to sleep. She went to look for something to eat, to hold herself over until morning. Nothing. Her refrigerator and pantry were devoid of all sustenance. Fed up, she grabbed her coat and headed outside.

Brennan had not realized just how pretty the night sky was; she rarely had time to notice such things. She began to allow herself to get lost in the simple splendor of the starry sky, which is why she didn't notice when Booth slid in next to her. "It's beautiful, right?" he asked. "Yes," she said. "It really is." He handed her a packet of cinnamon pop tarts he had retrieved from his car. "Thank you," she told him and leaned her head on his shoulder

"We should talk," Booth told her. "Right, I know," she said. "So I think we pretty much established how we both feel at the wedding, correct?" he asked. "Yes," she said hesitantly.

"Bones, I love you, and I want to move forward with our relationship, but I think there are some details we should hash out," he said. She nodded and he continued. "First, I can't handle casual; I want you in my life…forever" "I know you don't believe in marriage, and I don't mind taking things slow, but…"

"Stop," she told him. "I know I have been negative about relationships, and like I said marriage is something you need a really strong reason to enter into and….Booth?" "Yes," he asked breathlessly. "I've found my reason."

Booth's mouth dropped. "You would… you would…really marry me?" he asked. "Well you are right, I would like to take things slow at first; you know I'm no good at relationships, but I would definitely be open to it." Booth was speechless. "What changed made you change your mind?" he asked.

"Booth, _you_ changed my mind; you taught me so much and sometimes you are my partner and best friend, like when we are at work, and when we are not working you're still my best friend, a best friend that I'm hopelessly in love with and…" "Wait, what did you just say?" Brennan looked down, suddenly becoming embarrassed. "Booth delicately placed a finger under her chin and raised her face so he could see her eyes. "The part about you being my best friend?" she asked sheepishly. She knew exactly what he was talking about. Truthfully, other than at the wedding, which was an act, she had never in her life spoken those words to any other man ever. "Oh…." She said. "Oh you mean the part where I told you I loved you?" she asked. "Yeah, that." he said. "Well I did tell you at the wedding," she told him. "That's different: you weren't speaking my name then, he said." "Booth, I love you," she said. "Well, you know that I love you," he said. They smiled softly at each other.

"Look!" Booth told Brennan pointing to a shooting star soaring over their heads. "Make a wish," he told her. Brennan and Booth shut their eyes simultaneously. Brennan's eyes fluttered open when she felt Booth's soft lips against hers. "I got what I wished for," she said quietly. "Me too," he said, staring right at her.

-THE END


End file.
